guildwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Jaxom
Nom : Jaxom Age : 31 ans Habite à : Nouméa Voir : page sur Wikipedia.fr Mon but principal est de m'amuser en explorant et en faisant du PvE seul ou avec des gens, et non pas de récolter gloire et points de Balthazar en devenant le roi du PvP avec un build ultime, super-optimisé mais fourni prêt à l'emploi. Donc, oui, il arrive à mes persos de mourir, mais au moins je m’amuse et dans la mesure du possible j’aide mes coéquipiers. Tous mes personnages ont des noms en rapport avec la lumière et les astres. J'ai aussi quelques personnages PvP, mais ils me servent principalement de mules pour le stockage d’objets en tout genre et principalement d'objets verts, dorés et d'alcools ou d'objets d'événements. Mon coffre de stockage est quant à lui plein de teintures, bonbons et miniatures. Compte * depuis : septembre 2005 * Titres de compte : ** Béni des dieux (6) ** Poisse (6) **Allié des Zaishens (4) **Allégeance à une faction : *** Sauveur des Kurzicks (12) *** Sauveur des Luxons (12) **Oracle de sagesse (6) **Chasseur de trésor élite (5) Je dispose de Prophecies, Factions, Nightfall et Eye of the North sur un compte fusionné. Je n’étais guère emballé à l’origine pour me lancer sur un MMORPG ayant vu les effets d’accoutumance induits par WoW sur certains copains, mais Guild Wars était suffisamment intéressant et dynamique pour qu’un ami arrive à me convaincre de m’y mettre. 2 an et demi plus tard, il est clair que je passe énormément de temps en jeu (ou sur ce site) mais pour le moment j’arrive encore a gérer relativement correctement l’équilibre mes autres passions et hobbies ainsi que le travail. Il est donc probable que ma liste des personnage avec lesquels je joue régulièrement ne s’agrandira pas trop dans le futur (même si j’ai un jeune Élémentaliste dans l’Ascalon détruit dont je ne sais trop que faire) car j’éprouve déjà quelques difficultés pour trouver le temps de faire toutes les quêtes et missions et à explorer complètement tous les continents avec tous mes personnages actuels. Personnages PvE PvP Y en a trop,... tous des mules. Si j'ai un jour le temps je ferai des captures d'écran et j'indiquerai leur fonction (stockage de tome de compétences, stockage d'objets d'événement, stockage d'objets verts, ...) de chacun. Héros J’ai donc décidé que mes héros auraient plus ou moins la même configuration sur tous mes personnages du compte (même si on est limité par l’équipement). Ils auront également tous un familier, même pour ceux qui ne sont pas Rôdeur en temps normal. *Dunkoro : / guérison, avec un moa noir (quand il est en rôdeur, c’est lui qui a Renaissance animale pour tout le groupe). *Tahlkora : / protection, avec un rat de Jahai. *Ogden Guéripierre : / châtiment, probablement avec un Moa blanc *Margrid la sournoise : / poison, avec un crocodile. *Acolyte Jin : / barrage, avec une lionne. *Pyre Fiertir : / trappe, probablement avec un [[]]. *Zenmai : / / , avec un crabe de récif. *Anton : /? : Euh ????, probablement avec un crabe blanc. *Acolyte Sousuke : / pluie de météore, avec une grue. *Zhed Pattesombre : / eau/terre, probablement avec un phacochère ''. *Vekk : / : air, ''probablement avec un aigle des montagnes *Olias : / : , probablement avec un lézard des dunes ''. *Maître des Soupirs : / : , ''probablement avec une hyène ''. *Livia : / : Minion master, ''probablement avec un corbeau *Général Morgahn : / motivation ou commandement selon les besoins, probablement avec un lion ''. *Hayda : /? : Euh ????, ''probablement avec un [[]]. *Koss : / : épée, probablement avec un loup des neiges ''. *Goren : / : marteau, ''probablement avec un ours noir ''. *Jora : / : hache, ''probablement avec un ours blanc *Norgu : / : / , avec un flamant rose. *Gwen : / : , probablement avec un loup noir *Melonni : /? : Euh ????, probablement avec un lynx ou un Moa. *Kahmu : /? : Euh??? probablement avec un [[]] *Razah : / : Spirit hammer, probablement avec une veuve noire qui sait ? '' *Xandra : / : soutient, ''probablement avec un [[]] Concours Voici les différents objets que j'avais créés (sur ordi, dans Paint Shop Pro 8 en vectoriel) pour le concours une arme à croquer de 2005 : http://img176.imageshack.us/img176/9691/armeacroquer2005cm1.th.png http://img176.imageshack.us/img176/9691/armeacroquer2005cm1.png Je n'avais rien gagné et suite aux limitations du concours de l'époque (un seul objet par catégorie d’arme) je n'avais pas tout envoyé. J'avais donc appris avec regret plus tard qu'un nounours en peluche posté par quelqu'un d'autre avait également retenu l'attention du jury (il est d'ailleurs présent dans une quête sur Cantha. Le mien était supposé être un focus d'élémentaliste ou d'envoûteuse). Note : le bouclier (que j'ai toujours trouve moche car je l'ai rushé sur la fin) n'est pas correct car je n'ai plus la bonne police et le rendu des chaines de caractère alignées sur un chemin semble avoir changé dans Paint Shop Pro X. Voici mes participations au concours de cette 2006. Faute de temps (et d'inspiration) ce seront des crayonnés monochromes sur papier plutôt que des dessins vectoriels couleur. Mes participations aux concours d'Halloween et d'Hivernel de fin 2009 Autres image Cela fait quelques temps que je cherchais à faire un mix entre mon personnage favori et ma mascotte depuis que j'ai pu acheter ma première console de jeux vidéos : Sonic. Voilà, c'est fait ! http://img101.imageshack.us/img101/3107/psonicub2.png Veuillez notez que l'image originelle est © SEGA et SonicTeam (le personnage est extrait d'une composition formant un fond d'écran qui était disponible gratuitement sur le site de la SonicTeam lors de la sortie de Sonic Megacollection sur GameCube il me semble) et que c'est pour ça que je ne la charge pas directement sur le Wiki. Sinon au niveau des retouches, hum, j'ai fait des progrès en dessin moi dernièrement on dirai... 1er avril 2007 Voici les alter-ego féminins de mes personnages. Merci à TulipVorlax de m'avoir prévenu du changement de sexe en jeu au Monastère Shing Jea. Changement qui s'est produit également à l'Arche du Lion et Kamadan, Joyau d'Istan. Remerciements Merci beaucoup à Lord Saeryn de m'avoir donné les captures d'écran de sa grande collection d'objets uniques et de skins en tout genre (et de boucliers en particulier). Voir également *Compte rendu de mes récupération des trésors *Compte rendu de mes vidages de zone *Armes de fin de jeu *Articles prototypes Notes